Cinematógrafo
by D.grey-fan
Summary: Una función de cine puede convertirse en todo un desastre cuando Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory y Miranda se ven involucrados en esta.


**Cinematógrafo**

Sinopsis: Una función de cine puede convertirse en todo un desastre cuando Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory y Miranda se ven involucrados en esta.

(Se que algunas cosas difieren a cómo eran los cines de la época. Pero, después de todo, hay muchas de estas en curiosidades cronológicas en la serie, tan solo pensemos en Komui XD)

Advertencia: DGM (obviamente) no es mío.

…

Eran las seis en punto en el lugar y la hora acordados, y Krory miraba nerviosamente de un lado al otro del pasillo donde se encontraba, temiendo que alguien pudiera verlo o pasar por ahí en ese momento.

Pasaron unos minutos y se escuchó el sonido de pasos. En un principio, Krory temió que se tratara de alguien del grupo de ciencias, pero luego, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la persona que había estado esperando. Miranda acababa de aparecer al final del pasillo, parecía nerviosa, ya fuera por la misma razón que él, o por la idea de haber sido invitada a salir al pueblo por alguien que no fuera Lenalee.

En realidad, no habían razones para mantener aquella salida en secreto. Después de todo, solo se trataba de una salida amistosa. Aun así, no querían llamar la atención, ni tampoco que las personas de la orden comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

Ambos se saludaron con una gran sonrisa y se apresuraron a salir antes de que alguien pudiera verlos.

Pero esto no les serviría de nada, porque, aunque no lo supieran, estaban siendo observados.

—Listo, ya viste a quien esperaba, ¿podemos irnos ahora?

—Espera Allen, quiero ver hacia donde se dirigen.

—Lavi, ya basta.

—¿Por qué?, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

Pero Allen no pensaba lo mismo. No consideraba corrector el espiar a las personas, mucho menos a un amigo, y en realidad, solo estaba ahí porque Lavi lo había obligado.

Lavi se apresuró a seguir con la persecución, seguido por Allen. Estaban a punto de llegar al final del pasillo cuando una figura salió a su encuentro. Era Lenalee.

—¿Que es lo que están haciendo? —preguntó, mirándolos severamente.

Allen y Lavi palidecieron. De todas las personas que podían haberse encontrado, tenía que ser Lenalee la que los había descubierto.

—Bueno, nosotros…

—Estaban siguiendo a Krory y Miranda, ¿no es cierto?

Lavi quedó mudo y miró a Allen en busca de ayuda, pero este solo se encogió de hombros. Al final, sin ninguna buena excusa que inventar, ambos terminaron asintiendo.

—¡Perfecto, yo iré con ustedes!

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había oído.

—¿Lenalee?

—Llevo días tratando de averiguar que se traía Miranda entre manos; me alegra saber que no soy la única.

Allen pensó n decir la verdad.

—Bueno, en realidad yo…

—Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder o no podremos encontrarlos.

Lenalee, parecía más emocionada de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría esperado, y aquella emoción rápidamente contagió a Lavi.

—Ya oíste Allen, vámonos.

Antes de que Allen pudiera pensar algo que decir, se vio arrastrado nuevamente por sus dos compañeros, y ahora que Lenalee se veía involucrada, no tenía manera de escapar.

Finalmente, después de veinte minutos de camino, habían llegado a su destino. Se trataba de una función de cinematógrafo, algo que ninguno de los dos había visto nunca.

En el centro de la plaza principal se había colocado una carpa, parecida a las usadas en los circos, solo que esta era más pequeña. Afuera, un cartel anunciaba las presentaciones de aquella tarde: la última función acababa de empezar y Krory se apresuró a comprar dos boletos para que él y Miranda pudieran entrar.

Mientras tanto, en la esquina contraria, Lenalee los observaba atentamente, pensando que aquello era un inconveniente para sus planes, ya que no tenían dinero como para pagar la entrada.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó.

—Podríamos entrar por el otro lado cuando nadie esté cerca —sugirió Lavi—. Solo tenemos que ser cuidadosos y no llamar la atención.

Lenalee asintió.

—Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres, corremos.

—Ya escuchaste Allen, a las tres… —Pero Lavi se detuvo. Allen no estaba ahí.

—¿Dónde está Allen?

Ambos voltearon hacia su derecha. Allen se disponía a comprar un gigantesco bote de palomitas a un hombre con un carrito.

—¡Allen!

—Oh, lo siento, ¿quieren?

—No hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que entrar ya. —Lavi lo tomó por la muñeca. Allen apenas tuvo tiempo de agarra el bote y lanzarle al hombre un par de monedas antes de ser arrastrado hacia la carpa.

—Dense prisa — Lenalee miró hacia ambos lados y apartó la lona que cubría la carpa. Los tres se deslizaron dentro de la sala.

El lugar estaba oscuro y casi vacío: a acepción de Krory y Miranda, solo se veían otras tres personas en toda la sala. Los tres se arrastraron por entre las sillas hasta llegar a la hilera de en medio. Lenalee fue la primera en asomarse sobre el respaldo de la silla para ver que ocurría.

—Los veo —anunció con emoción.

—Yo quiero ver —Lavi y Allen se asomaron. Frente a ellos, cinco filas adelante, podían verse las cabezas de sus dos compañeros fijas en la pantalla. Parecían estar sumamente concentrados en la tétrica casa que se proyectaba en la pantalla.

Lavi no pudo contener su decepción, ni su sorpresa, al ver esto.

—¿¡Están viendo la película!

Allen lo miró sin entender.

—¿No se supone que eso es lo que se debe hacer? —preguntó.

Lavi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Allen, es obvio que eres solo un niño, ellos deberían estarse…

—Callen, no me dejan escuchar nada —protestó Lenalee, volviéndose hacia ellos. Ambos callaron de inmediato, mientras que la chica se disponía a observar nuevamente sobre el respaldo de la silla. Y así permaneció por diez largos minutos, hasta que se hizo evidente que nada interesante pasaría entre sus dos compañeros.

—Buenos, al menos podemos ver la película —comentó Allen.

Los tres se sentaron en las sillas detrás de ellos. La película no parecía ser tan mala como esperaban, era un filme de terror, y de inmediato captó su atención.

O, al menos, la de casi todos.

Lavi volteó hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba Lenalee, luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Y entonces, fue cuando una gran idea llegó a su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El hecho de que sus dos compañeros no hicieran nada, no significaba que él no pudiera intentar algo interesante. Al menos, aquello resultaría divertido.

Lavi simuló un bostezo y estiró ambos brazos hacia arriba, para luego colocar uno detrás del respaldo de Lenalee.

Allen estuvo a punto de atragantarse con las palomitas en cuanto vio esto. Por un momento permaneció atónito; luego se sintió furioso. ¡Qué truco más bajo y sucio! Sabía que Lavi era capaz de cosas así, pero nunca con Lenalee y menos cuando alguien de la orden estaba presente.

Pero lo peor apenas estaba por suceder. Lavi, que parecía haber notado la reacción de Allen, le guiño un ojo a la vez que soltaba una risita burlona.

Allen apretó el bote de palomitas con todas sus fuerzas .No sabía cómo, ni entendía muy bien el porqué, solo sabía que tenía que hacer que ese brazo se esfumara, fuera como fuera.

Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Allen colocó su brazo izquierdo detrás de su respaldo y activó su inocencia. Su brazo tomó el de Lavi, y lo dobló hacia atrás fuerzas

Lavi estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor, pero logró contenerse en el último momento. De inmediato retiró su brazo. Aquello era justo lo que Allen quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar tan fácilmente. El chico tomó su martillo con el brazo derecho y lo pasó por detrás del asiento. Lo siguiente que Allen supo es que algo lo había golpeado fuertemente en el brazo. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras Lavi retiraba su martillo, riendo por lo bajo.

Aquello significaba la guerra.

Ambos comenzaron una silenciosa y furiosa batalla, en la que se empujaban con sus respectivas armas antiakuma. Resultaba increíble que nadie, ni siquiera Lenalee, les prestara atención.

Mientras tanto, Miranda se aferraba nerviosamente a los costados de la silla, temblando. ¿Por qué la única película que se exhibía aquel día debía ser de terror? Una parte de ella habría preferido no entrar, pero el temor a decepcionar a un amigo era todavía más grande. Después de todo, aquella era la primera vez que alguien la invitaba al cine.

"_Solo es una historia, solo es una historia, nada es verdad_" repetía mentalmente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"_Solo es una historia, no pasara nada_"

Miranda decidió abrir los ojos, justo cuando una gigantesca araña se pegaba a la pantalla, arrojando veneno y moviendo sus colmillos.

—¡Kyah!

—¡Ah!

Miranda y Krory lanzaron un grito y se aferraron el uno al otro; luego se observaron, como si acabaran de comprender lo que habían hecho. Ambos comenzaron a reír nerviosamente.

Lenalee, al ver esto, se lanzó al respaldo frente a ella para poder ver mejor.

—Lo siento, las arañas me aterran —explicó Miranda entre risas, a la vez que se sonrojaba.

Krory también se había sonrojado.

—A mi no, pero debo admitir que me aterró escucharte gritar así.

Ambos dejaron de reír, pero no se soltaron, simplemente se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

—¡Creo que va a besarla! —anunció Lenalee emocionada.

Pero a Lavi y Allen les importaba poco. En cuanto Lenalee se había apartado, ambos habían comenzado a discutir.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Qué te propones?

—¿Que sucede Allen, celoso acaso?

—¡Yo no estoy celoso!

—Entonces ¡¿por qué te molesta tanto?

El forcejeo continuó hasta que el brazo izquierdo de Lavi chocó con el derecho de Allen (que era con el que agarraba las palomitas) El golpe lo tomó desprevenido y el bote de palomitas voló por los aires… aterrizando cinco filas adelante, dentro de la cabeza de Krory.

El pobre hombre pegó un salto, aterrado, y de inmediato trató de sacarse el envase de palomitas, pero no era tan fácil como parecía, porque este se le había calado hasta la barbilla.

—¡Arystar! —Miranda se apresuro a ayudar a su amigo, tomando el embase con ambas manos en un intento por quitárselo.

Lenalee había quedado con la boca abierta. ¡Aquello tenía que ser una broma! Primero miró con incredulidad a las dos personas frente a ella, y luego se volvió, furiosa, hacia las dos personas detrás, pero su expresión volvió a cambiar al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Allen pasó de la sorpresa al enojo en cuestión de un segundo .Podía soportar muchas cosas: podía soportar que Lavi lo interrumpiera en la hora del almuerzo, podía soportar que lo arrastrara en su misión de espionaje, e incluso que coqueteara con Lenalee, pero nunca el perder algo tan valioso como la comida.

—¡Mis palomitas!

Lavi sintió que sus pies se elevaban del suelo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y, al igual que el envase de palomitas, voló por los aires.

En ese preciso momento, Krory había logrado librarse del envase en su cabeza, y ahora estaba furioso.

—Muy bien, ¿quién fue el…?

Sin saberlo, su repuesta cayó, literalmente, del cielo. Lavi aterrizó estrepitosamente en la silla detrás de ellos. El chico permaneció algo aturdido, antes de darse cuenta de quienes lo observaban. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que veía.

—¡Lavi!

—Ah, hola.

Krory lo miró furioso.

—¡Largo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Allen!

Lenalee no podía creer lo que había visto. En realidad, Allen tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho.

—¿Allen?

Miranda se giró en su asiento.

—¿¡Lenalee!

—Ah, hola, Miranda.

—¡Ah!

—Muy bien, que…?

—¿Lenalee?

Todos se detuvieron por un segundo, luego voltearon hacia su izquierda. Aquella voz no era de ninguno de los cinco, y sin embargo sonaba extrañamente familiar.

Lenalee fue la primera en hablar al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—¿Hermano?

—¿Supervisor?

—¿Komui?

En efecto, sentado en la primera fila, sujeto a un bote gigante de palomitas, se encontraba Komui. El supervisor de la orden obscura parecía haber encontrado el escondite perfecto para escapar de su trabajo. Nadie pensaría buscarlo en algún lugar fuera de la orden.

—Hola, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí.

Allen fue el primero en hablar.

—Supervisor Komui, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó.

—Bueno –Komui sonreía nerviosamente—, yo… no podía perderme de un invento tan maravillosos como este. —Luego pareció buscar algo para justificarse, y lo encontró— Y ¿qué hay de ustedes? ¿De qué se trata esto?, es algo así como una doble cita o…

Komui había dicho esto como broma, pero algo parecía haber dado la alerta en su cerebro. A Komui se le cayeron las palomitas de las manos y su cara cambió de un segundo a otro.

—Muy bien… ¡¿Cuál de ustedes dos venia con Lenalee?

Lavi y Allen palidecieron.

—Miranda.

Miranda estaba tan sorprendida que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Krory se había colocado a su lado.

—¿S-si?

—Tal vez deberíamos salir de aquí.

Antes de que Miranda pudiera responder, Krory la tomó de la mano. Y ambos salieron corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad.

Aquello no podía terminar en nada bueno.

Notas finales: Una pequeña historia que no podía dejar de escribir. Díganme que opinan. Cualquier tipo de sugerencia es bienvenida


End file.
